darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 28. The Black Reaper
The Black Reaper is the twenty-eighth chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Five years ago, in a base in South America during the Heaven's War, Amber comments to Hei that she has never seen him sleep well and asks him if he dreams of killing people. Hei looks down at his sleeping sister, Bai, and simply says that Bai needs his help. He then asks Amber if she dreams, leading her to say that Contractors do not dream. Later, a solider screams in horror as Hei kills a group of soldiers, calling him the Black Reaper. Bai wakes up and tells him to leave the rest to her as she sets about defeating the remaining soldiers with her ability. In the Nishijima Building, Abigail Croft informs Hei and the others that Harvest is commanding police officers after defeating them and the five awakened soldiers are also following his orders. They arrive on floor 63, where the lab containing the black flower is located. She states that it is up to herself, Hei and four bodyguards to oppose the enemy forces. Abigail states it is a pity that they cannot use Azusa Tsukimori's ability anymore, prompting Hei to remind her that she was the one who removed the flower from her and that he does not wish to cause her death. She questions why Hei brought Azusa and Yin to a battle, but he refuses to answer. Arriving at the lab, the bodyguard who had been carrying Azusa places her in a wheelchair and Hei instructs Yin to push her. Azusa begins to apologize for accompanying them because her immobility is a burden and expresses doubt about her reasons for coming. When she says that somebody might die because of her, Hei recalls his sister and says that she has to take the flower back as there are some memories that should not be forgotten and urges her to continue. The door to the lab opens, revealing a girl sitting in the tank containing the black flower. Dr. Etō frantically tries to keep them away, saying that he raised her and that he will not give her up. Abigail states that it was just a flower when she saw it earlier. Hei replies that it is the body of the Black Dandelion Contractor. The capsule explodes and the Black Dandelion attacks Etō, taking his shirt to wear. She asks Azusa if she remembers her face, but Azusa fails to recognize her face. Realizing that Azusa's memories of her friend had been erased, she introduces herself as Kyōko. Hei tells Azusa that while she looks the same, she is not Kyōko. Kyōko produces the Meteor Fragment and states that she is Kyōko and the Contractor who completely awakened the Black Flower. Harvest appears behind her and causes the ground underneath Hei and the others to disintegrate. Characters in Order of Appearance #Hei (flashback) #Bai (flashback) #Amber (flashback) #Hei #Azusa Tsukimori #Yin #Abigail Croft #Harvest #Commander Nishijima #Etō #Black Dandelion Navigation Second manga 28 Category:Shikkoku No Hana